1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a power control apparatus of a foldable portable mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable mobile terminals are classified into bar type terminals and foldable terminals. While the bar type terminal is gradually decreasing in use since the key-pad of the terminal is exposed from the body of the terminal, the foldable terminal is currently being developed in various shapes due to the sub-body of the terminal opening/closing in respect to the main body of the terminal to protect the key-pad of the terminal.
The foldable terminals are usually classified into flip type terminals, flip-up type terminals and folder type terminals. The flip type terminal has a flip cover for protecting the key-pad on the main body and collecting a transmitting sound. The flip cover functions as a sub-body. The flip-up type terminal has a flip cover that opens toward the upper side of the main body. The folder type terminal has an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) module on a the sub-body thereof.
The foldable terminal has a key for powering on/off the terminal (hereinafter will be referred to as “power key”) in the key-pad on the main body. The key can be covered by the sub-body. Therefore, in order to power on/off the foldable terminal, a user should open the sub-body closed onto the main body. Then, the user can power on/off the terminal by using the power key.
As described above, the sub-body must be opened for the powering-on/off of the foldable terminal. Therefore, it may be convenient for the user if the terminal can be powered on/off with the sub-body remaining closed.